Sailor Nemsis
by Quineth Marrion Hood
Summary: My first Sailor Moon fanfic, please R&R. Thank you.


Usagi and Mamoru are on a cruise. They're peacefully asleep when suddenly the first mate bursts into their room. She approaches them in their bed. "Pardon me, I know it's late, but you look like Sailor Moon. And you look like Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
"Who?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
"Excuse me!" Usagi interrupted as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. "It's late! And I was just having a very nice dream. Talk to us tomorrow morning." With that the first mate left sheepishly.  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" Asked Mamoru as he put his arm around her.  
  
"You." Usagi giggled. After a brief 'chat' as they liked to call it, though it didn't consist of much chatting, they went back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning the first mate tried again. "Do me a favor and say Moon Eternal Power Make-Up."  
  
"Moon Eternal Power Make-Up." Usagi calmly said. Nothing happened. "Convinced?"  
  
"Sorry," the first mate said.  
  
Suddenly, there was an announcement over the loud speaker. "Attention please. Don't forget that the captain's ball is tonight. It starts at six and please dress formally. Thank you."  
  
"Pack your tux?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hanging in our closet in the cabin." Suddenly, the first mate disappeared. Moments later there was another announcement. "Attention please. The captain has decided tonight will be a masked ball. Thank you."  
  
"Gonna wear the same dress?" Asked Mamoru.  
  
"What else would I wear? As long as you wear that tux, and this." Usagi pulled out a small eye mask. "It almost fell out of your pocket when the first mate was here.  
  
"You know I like that dress, right?"  
  
"Mhm," Usagi nodded with a sly smile.  
  
"Hey, where's you locket?"  
  
"Hidden in the cabin. Come on, let's go see if we can find the other senshi."  
  
"Ok, Meatball head."  
  
"I love it when you call me that."  
  
"I know." Mamoru smiled down at Usagi.  
  
Suddenly, the first mate pops up, "That girl wears the same odangos as Sailor Moon. Well, we'll just see tonight."  
  
***  
  
Usagi and Mamoru found the senshi and their generals. "The first mate keeps following us. She thinks we're Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen." Usagi told the group.  
  
"She's convinced. She burst into our room last night." Added Mamoru.  
  
"She must have been very busy, she burst into Zoicite and my room last night too," said Ami. The other senshi and generals agreed that their rooms were invaded.  
  
***  
  
That night the at the ball, the senshi and generals dressed up as their past selves. "Now where are they? Ah ha! Now I've got you Tuxedo Ka. Sorry, sir. I thought you were someone else." The first mate looked around. "They're all wearing tuxedos. Except for those four." She walked over to the four generals. "Excuse me, who are you supposed to be?" At the sight of Mamoru's sword, the first mate took a step back. She doubted the sword was real, but she didn't want to take a chance.  
  
"I am Prince Endymion of the earth." Mamoru responded with a regal tone.  
  
"And you?" The first mate asked as she turned toward Usagi.  
  
"Princess Serenity of the moon." Usagi responded just as regally as Mamoru had.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"You two are Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen in real life."  
  
"This meatball head, is the legendary Sailor Moon?" Mamoru snickered.  
  
"Yes! And they're your senshi."  
  
"Them, no way!"  
  
"But you're all dressed like them." The first mate insisted.  
  
"We thought it would be funny to go as the king and queen's past selves, so we looked them up on the internet," said Mamoru.  
  
"Hey, Ami!"  
  
"Hai, Usagi?"  
  
"Where's you're computer?"  
  
"Perfect! This will prove she's Sailor Mercury!" The first mate thought.  
  
"Over there on the table. Want to see it?"  
  
"Hai, Onegai." They walked over to a table to find Nephrite and Makoto playing computer games on a laptop. This deflated the first mate. "You see? This is where we got the ideas for the costumes." Usagi said.  
  
"But I don't understand where you came up with the costumes."  
  
"Notice how everyone is wearing a tux or a fancy dress?" Asked Mamoru.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, we just made little adaptations." Added Usagi.  
  
"Where did you get that hair piece?"  
  
"These?" Usagi asked as she took two clips out of her hair. "They're pearl clips that Mamoru gave me for our wedding anniversary."  
  
"Why aren't you guys wearing tuxedos?" The first mate asked the generals.  
  
"The guys and I prefer suits." Answered Kunzite.  
  
"Yeah, all that starch gives us nose bleeds," remarked Jadite.  
  
"So where's Neo Princess Serenity?"  
  
"We're the court's past selves. There would be no Neo Princess Serenity." Ami said.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I hope you enjoy the rest of the party." The first mate walked over to the captain's table and took her seat. "I'll just keep an eye on them," she thought.  
  
"May I have this dance, Princess?" Mamoru asked as he bowed low. Usagi took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.  
  
"It's a good thing they got Setsuna to take care of Small Lady while they were on the cruise," said Minako.  
  
"Yeah, otherwise that first mate would be completely convinced." Said Makoto.  
  
"And the King and Queen needed a break." Added Ami.  
  
"Speaking of the first mate, she's watching us from the captain's table." Said Rei.  
  
"Actually, she seems to be watching their highnesses." Corrected Zoicite. The senshi and generals turned and looked at the dancing couple.  
  
"You guys, I have an idea. Let's all get and go dance like them, but try to get yourselves lost in the crowd." Suggested Ami. Everyone got up to dance as Minako and Kunzite waltzed over to Mamoru and Usagi.  
  
"My Lord and Lady, the first mate is watching you." Kunzite warned. "We're all going to dance like you, but you must, move into the crowd so that you can't be seen." Mamoru nodded in understanding as all four waltzed into the crows of people on the dance floor. Soon everyone stopped dancing and began to watch the ten as they danced. The first mate was able to clearly see them and she stood up, when suddenly everyone else began to dance like them. In frustration the first mate sat back down.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the last dance of the evening." The bandleader announced.  
  
"I can't help but think of Small Lady. She must be so bored in the space-time continuum."  
  
"But she has Luna P and Setsuna."  
  
"I know." Usagi sighed. "But I still can't help thinking about my baby."  
  
"The only baby I'm thinking about right now is you," Mamoru said as he pulled Usagi closer and kissed her as they continued to dance.  
  
***  
  
That night after the dance, the senshi met in Makoto's room. They were gossiping when the guys walked in. "We have to do something about the first mate." Usagi said. She was getting so frustrated that she was ready to start whining as she used to when she was a child.  
  
"Why not use the Silver Crystal on her?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Would it work?" Asked Minako.  
  
"I don't know," answered Usagi.  
  
"But she's not from the Negaverse." Mamoru added.  
  
"Yeah, if she were I'd sense something." Said Rei.  
  
"Could you try the scepter on her?" Asked Kunzite.  
  
"We don't want to kill her." Retorted Rei.  
  
"Then what do we do?" Asked Ami.  
  
"Knock her over the head and give her amnesia," laughed Jadite.  
  
"No, no, we can't do that!" Answered Minako as her eyes began to widen in slight fear.  
  
"We'll just have to be careful and try not to attract her attention," Mamoru explained.  
  
"You guys are going to have to relearn how to dance." Chided Zoicite.  
  
"Well, it's getting late and we really should be getting to sleep," said Nephrite as he lovingly looked at Makoto. Everyone agreed and went to bed.  
  
***  
  
The next morning the first mate tried again to catch them. She found the ten together and approached them. "Excuse me. I want to apologize for my behavior. I have been very rude and impolite. I would like to introduce myself. My name is Kito Mitares. And as I said, I apologize for my actions."  
  
"Why are you so convinced we're the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen?" Ami asked.  
  
"You look so much like the pictures I've seen of them. I just can't get over it."  
  
"But why would the king and queen set foot outside of the palace after the black moon's attack? Especially without their body guards." Asked Mamoru.  
  
"No, I guess not," the first mate paused. "But there are four senshi and four of you!"  
  
"Us? No! We're just best friends." Said Ami.  
  
"Then who are these guys?" Countered Rei as she pointed to the generals.  
  
"I have no idea." Answered the first mate dejectedly.  
  
"Then chances are good that we're not the senshi," retorted Makoto.  
  
"Well, we were on our way to breakfast, so you'll have to excuse us," said Usagi.  
  
***  
  
"That first mate is getting incredible frustrating," Ami said at breakfast.  
  
"We've been at peace since the black moon was defeated, so she can't be an enemy." Rei explained.  
  
"She could be an new enemy." Suggested Kunzite. Usagi shuddered at the thought of having to fight again.  
  
"No, I've been monitoring the earth for any signs of negative energy and have come up with nothing." Said Mamoru.  
  
"Then that means we shouldn't worry about the first mate being evil." Usagi said trying to reassure herself. Suddenly there was a jolt and the ship stopped moving. Everyone in the dinning room stopped as the ten got up and left. "What was that?" Usagi asked as they left.  
  
"Do you really think we know?" Inquired Rei.  
  
"I'll go up to the bridge and try to find out." Said Mamoru.  
  
***  
  
"Konnichiwa, I'm looking for the captain." An officer pointed him towards the captain. "Arigato." Mamoru approached the captain who looked worried as his drawn out face indicated. "Captain? Konnichiwa. My name is Chiba Mamoru. I was wondering if you knew why the ship stopped?"  
  
"Hai. There was a small explosion in the engine room. It blew a hole in the side of the ship," the captain explained.  
  
"You mean?."  
  
"Hai, we're sinking. Please tell only your wife and immediate friends. I don't want any kind of a panic."  
  
"I understand. Arigato." Mamoru bowed and left.  
  
***  
  
Back in the cabin, Mamoru is telling everyone what happened. Everyone reacted in astonishment and disbelief. "We've got to save this ship." Usagi transformed and the rest of the senshi quickly followed Usagi's example and ran to the back of the ship.  
  
"We've got to keep the ship afloat." Said Makoto.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY!!" Suddenly, the surrounding water froze. "There, the water is frozen, so it shouldn't sink as quickly. I've just bought us more time."  
  
"But what about the water that's already in the ship?" Asked Minako.  
  
"I'll have to freeze it too." Ami ran off toward the engine room.  
  
"I'll go see if I can patch up the hole." Said Rei.  
  
"I'll go see if the ship can stay afloat with water in it." Said Mamoru as he ran off towards the bridge.  
  
"Jupiter! Can you send up a distress signal?" Asked Usagi.  
  
"Sure can! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!" Lightning and thunder began to flash and rumble. Jupiter signaled over and over wishing that she would get a signal from another boat.  
  
"I'll try to keep everyone calm. VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!" All evidence of panic began to vanish as people calmed down and started to talk to the person next to them.  
  
"I feel so useless," Kunzite lamented.  
  
"We have no powers," said Zoicite.  
  
"We knew we wouldn't should something like this happen," explained Jadite.  
  
"But we have to do something!" Shouted Nephrite. He could see that Jupiter was quickly getting tired.  
  
"We knew this would happen," explained Kunzite. "When Neo-Queen Serenity stopped her past self from destroying us, she told us this would happen and we agreed and accepted it. We can't complain. This is our destiny."  
  
"Is it our destiny to sit here on this ship and die?" Questioned Nephrite.  
  
"There's nothing we can do except support our senshi." Said Kunzite.  
  
"But look at Jupiter, she's ready to pass out." Said Nephrite as he watched Jupiter. Nephrite ran over to Jupiter just when she was about to fall. "Here, take my strength," Nephrite whispered to Jupiter. All of a sudden, Jupiter's power became stronger.  
  
"Look! Nephrite's strength made Jupiter stronger." Said Zoicite.  
  
Meanwhile, Minako's power began to lose its effect. "Let me help you." Kunzite rushed to Minako's aid and Minako's power became stronger too.  
  
"Let's find Mercury and Mars. Maybe they need help too," suggested Jadite as he and Zoicite ran off as Tuxedo Kamen returned.  
  
"The ship is still sinking isn't it?" Asked Usagi.  
  
"Hai." Answered Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"I just got an idea. If we use the combined power of the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal, we should have enough power to get us to shore," Usagi stated.  
  
"And if we die in the process?"  
  
"If two people die it's sad. If two thousand people die it's a tragedy. Which would you prefer?"  
  
"You're right." Tuxedo Kamen agreed. They activated their crystals and the ship began to move toward the shore of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
After a while, the ship ran up onto the shore as Sailor Moon shouts, "We're not dead! We're not dead!" Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon began to jump up and down as the first mate approached them.  
  
"I knew you were Sailor Moon. I'm glad I found you." The first mate knelt down before Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Nemesis." Suddenly, her white uniform turned into a senshi fuku with a black collar and skirt and gray bows.  
  
"Nemesis? You mean the old black moon?" Asked Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Yes. The Wiseman enslaved me and made me use my powers against you."  
  
"What power would that be?" Asked Mamoru.  
  
"NEMESIS CLOAKING CONCEAL!!" Suddenly Sailor Nemesis disappeared. "Sorry about that." She said as she reappeared.  
  
"So what took you so long to find us?" Asked Usagi.  
  
"You're not Crystal Tokyo's easiest person to find. I saw you transform and knew it was you. It's funny; you wear the same hairstyle all the time and yet you're still hard to find. Anyways, I have come to pledge my loyalty to you, Neo-Queen Serenity."  
  
"Come then, let's go home." Sailor Moon said.  
  
***  
  
Later on, at the palace. Pluto walked down the hall with Neo-Princess Serenity. Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity were sitting on their thrones as the Princess ran up to them. "I'm glad you're home alright. I heard about the explosion." Neo-Princess Serenity said. The princess hugged her parents gratefully as Neo-Queen Serenity motioned for Sailor Nemesis to come forward.  
  
"Small Lady." Neo-King Endymion motioned for Neo-Princess Serenity to sit down in her throne and she obediently did so. Sailor Nemesis knelt before them.  
  
"Sailor Nemesis, you are hereby instated to begin your duty to protect this planet and its people and serve the royal family. Please recite your oath." Neo-Queen Serenity said.  
  
"I, Sailor Nemesis, of the tenth planet Nemesis, of the Milky Way Galaxy give a solemn oath and promise to protect this planet and its people and the royal family of Crystal Tokyo and all of earth in the thirty first century."  
  
"And to have fun when she gets the chance." Shouted Neo-Princess Serenity.  
  
"Serenity!" Said the king and queen.  
  
*** THE END  
  
*** 


End file.
